Demônio branco
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Seu monstro particular. 10051 para Domino Nutels. Feliz aniversário!


**Disclaimer: **Fala sério, se KHR me pertencesse, vocês acham que eu estaria fazendo fics e não gastando o meu dinheiro?

**Presente de aniversário para** Domino Nutels**, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, BRENDOCA! \Õ/**

**

* * *

  
**

Byakuran. Só o nome dele parece errado. Parece errado porque só um nome não poderia causar tantos calafrios (eram de medo ou de prazer?), só um nome não poderia ter tantos significados inimagináveis, só um nome não poderia ser tão carregado de poder. Byakuran – como ele conseguia? Como ele podia causar tantas sensações? Em um só olhar, um só sorriso, um só movimento da cabeça, apenas um "Sho-chan" pronunciado e você já desejava morrer. Desejava morrer, não era, Sho-chan? Valia mais a pena desejar a morte do que desejar Byakuran.

_(— Sho-chan... — ele chamava, com o sorriso de sempre. E você sabia que não tinha escapatória, que a partir daquele momento, você estava à mercê de Byakuran. Porque ele tinha poder demais, mais poder do que qualquer um conseguiria imaginar. Porque ele tinha mais do que você desejava. Porque, com um simples chamado, ele já conseguia bagunçar a sua mente. — Já agradeci hoje por você ter me dado noção do meu poder? _

_Sho-chan, você só conseguia engolir em seco. Porque ele era Byakuran, e você nada podia contra o poder dele)_

Talvez fosse o modo como ele sorria – o sorriso dele era branco, tão branco! Ele era todo branco. Branco demais, tão branco que doía nos seus olhos, tão branco que você o sentia se aproximar. Tão branco que você sempre se assustava quando ele aparecia na tela do computador, ele era tão branco que você imaginava como seria vê-lo em meio a uma nevasca. Ele era tão, tão branco, Sho-chan, que você nem percebia que ele já era como uma nevasca – e era você que estava no meio dela.

_(— Sho-chan, venha aqui — Byakuran chamava, com os olhos hipnóticos. Não era possível negar nenhum pedido dele, e ele sabia disso. Byakuran sempre sabia que teria todas as suas vontades atendidas, milhares de servos que, com um simples estalar dos seus dedos, estariam aos seus pés. Mas ele não queria apenas isso de você, não era, Sho-chan? Não que você não desejasse isso, você queria ser normal. Mas não era – Byakuran queria você)_

Ele te perseguia. Porque ele era branco demais, poderoso demais e ele podia fazer o que quisesse que ninguém iria impedi-lo. Porque ele era Byakuran _demais_. Ninguém queria contrariá-lo, ninguém nunca o faria. Só você – e ainda assim, só mesmo na sua cabeça, que parecia o ser o único lugar seguro, o único lugar onde Byakuran não poderia te alcançar (então por que você sonhava tanto com aqueles olhos e com aquele sorriso? Com toda aquela _brancura_) e era o seu refúgio. Byakuran seduzia a todos. Byakuran sorria para todos. Byakuran tinha poder sobre todos.

Byakuran era um demônio.

_(Byakuran com seus dedos longos e brancos toca a sua bochecha e um arrepio percorre todo o seu corpo. Você só tem uma ordem na cabeça: não olhe nos olhos dele. Porque você sabe que se olhar, irá se perder para sempre. Nada mais fará sentido e ele terá poder total sobre você (mais do que já tem), e você não quer isso. Você só aguarda o momento de sentir aquele hálito com cheiro doce batendo no seu rosto, e então os lábios de Byakuran calmos contra os seus nervosos)_

Um demônio, o pior tipo dos demônios: um demônio disfarçado de anjo. Uma alma de trevas, tão nublada, tão terrível. Byakuran nunca poderia ser o Céu – Sho-chan, você sempre soube que ele era como o Inferno vivo, um Inferno branco e gelado, e só com você, quente demais. Byakuran era um demônio dos piores, queria consumir você pouco a pouco, primeiro seu corpo, depois sua mente e só então roubaria a sua alma. E você tinha que lutar sozinho para manter a sanidade, porque se a perdesse, sabia que ele conseguiria tudo o que quisesse. Byakuran sempre conseguia.

_(— Estou te achando nervoso, Sho-chan, algum problema? — Byakuran pergunta, mordendo sua orelha e você só consegue suar frio. Ele sabe que tem algum problema, ele sabe que ele é o problema, e ele gosta. Ele gosta de te fazer tremer quando passa as pontas dos dedos pela sua bochecha, ele gosta de te fazer suar quando morde o seu pescoço, ele gosta de te fazer corar quando tira a sua blusa, ele gosta de fazer com que você murmure o nome dele bem baixinho quando começa a beijar seus ombros. _

_Um demônio que já tem seu corpo e agora almeja sua alma)_

Demônio branco, demônio de sorrisos brancos, demônio de dedos brancos. Demônio de lábia, demônio, cem vezes um demônio. Byakuran, Byakuran, Byakuran. Poder demais, branco demais. Demônio demais. Byakuran quer a sua sanidade, Byakuran quer seus beijos, Byakuran quer você. Como se você fosse um brinquedo, o brinquedinho preferido de Byakuran. Byakuran não quer te ver nunca longe dele. Byakuran te ama em todas as dimensões. Byakuran tem você em todas elas. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que nessa seja diferente, não é, Sho-chan?

_(Ele beija as suas costas e enfia as mãos nos seus cabelos vermelhos e você só consegue gemer e se sentir um lixo, um lixo por permitir aquilo. Por permitir que ele tenha o corpo sobre o seu, por permitir que ele te domine com força. Ele morde suas costas e deixa uma marca lá – já tem tantas marcas dele no seu corpo que só mais uma não faria diferença – e você morde os lábios para não gritar quando chega ao ápice. E Byakuran sorri e lambe o suor do seu pescoço e depois te vira e beija a sua boca mais uma vez. Byakuran quer, Byakuran pode, Byakuran tem)_

Byakuran, seu demônio pessoal, de sorriso alegres, olhares alegres, movimentos alegres e uma tremenda falsidade. Ele só quer te sugar para o buraco negro que é sua alma. Byakuran, um demônio negro disfarçado de anjo branco.

_(— Você nunca vai me deixar, não é, Sho-chan? — ele pergunta quando você termina de se vestir e você sabe que tem que dar a resposta do agrado, mas ela fica presa na sua garganta. Você olha para ele, tão branco, e deseja que nunca tivesse usado a Bazuca dos 10 Anos. Você olha para ele e deseja que ele não tivesse todo aquele poder. Você olha para ele e é só isso. E você suspira. _

— _Não vou, Byakuran-san — mente. Mente, porque sabe que um dia irá embora. Mente também porque sabe que não é você que nunca irá deixar Byakuran – você sabe que é ele que sempre estará com você, onde quer que você vá. _

_Byakuran sorri: — Que bom, Sho-chan)_

Byakuran, seu demônio branco.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei lá se eu gostei ou não – mas isso não importa, importa que a Brendinha tenha gostado. Total inspiração na música _A White Demon Love Song_, dos Killers. Se bem que nem tem muito a ver, mas enfim, espero que tu tenhas gostado, foi de coração. E que você seja muito feliz, decore muitas outras falas de filmes e veja muitos caras gostosos se pegando na sua vida (qq). Amo-te, Brendoca. Feliz aniversário!


End file.
